The present invention is directed to an improvement in reusable, returnable envelopes to facilitate the use of a single envelope structure for the forwarding of mail to a first addressee followed by the use of the same envelope for return mailing or forwarding onto a different destination.
Return envelope structures are, in general, well known. Frequently, they are utilized for mailing of invoices, for example. The structure typically is such that, when the envelope arrives at its initial destination and is opened and the contents removed, a structure remains which can be used as a return envelope. The return envelope structure may be preaddressed and provided with postage, for example. Conventional structures of this type frequently employ a return envelope structure which is smaller than the envelope in which the initial delivery was made. In most cases, the structure is quite complex and somewhat costly to produce and/or somewhat difficult to utilize because of a requirement for performing special tearing or folding operations in order to construct the return envelope.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved return envelope is provided, in which a single, primary envelope structure serves to enclose the delivery materials for the return trip as well as for the initial delivery. As one result of this construction, the return envelope is necessarily of the same size as the envelope used for the initial delivery.
Pursuant to the invention, a primary envelope structure, which includes a front wall, a back wall, and a sealable closure flap, is provided with a tear-away front cover sheet, adhesively bonded to the front wall of the envelope, typically at the edge margins only, and which has defined tear-away characteristics. The tear-away cover sheet includes provision for postage and addressing for the first delivery. After the envelope has arrived at its first destination, the front cover sheet is torn away, exposing the principal front wall of the envelope, which can be preaddressed if desired.
Also in accordance with the invention, the sealable closure flap is provided with two distinct areas of sealing adhesive, one adjacent the free edge of the flap, and a second area spaced a short distance away from the first. At least one tear strip element is carried by the closure flap, in the region between the first and second areas of adhesive. Likewise, at least one guide strip element is provided parallel to and arranged for cooperation with the tear strip element. Upon delivery of the envelope at its first destination, the envelope is opened by removal of the tear strip element, severing the closure flap cleanly along a line defined by the tear strip and guide strip elements. After opening in this manner, the closure flap remains functional for a further use, by means of a second area of adhesive, which is now positioned at or near the cleanly torn free edge of the remaining flap section.
In a preferred embodiment, the closure flap includes at least two tear strips and at least two sets of guide strips, so that opening of the envelope after the second delivery is also facilitated.
The structure of the invention is extremely simple and economical to produce, yet is functionally superior to known constructions.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.